


Torn

by LMXB



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Angst, Drama, Family, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-01
Updated: 2016-12-19
Packaged: 2018-09-03 14:43:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 13
Words: 20,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8717914
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LMXB/pseuds/LMXB
Summary: When Alex and Kara face the Cadmus threat Alex must make a choice that will change her life forever. This is set before 2x08 "Medusa"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own Supergirl or the characters.
> 
> A/N: This is set before 2x08 Medusa so all the events of that episode haven't happened.

“Hey, do you want to dangle out with Winn and I?” Mon-El asked as he sat down opposite Kara in the bar.

“I think you mean hang out.” Kara corrected. “At least I hope you do. But no, I’m keeping an eye on Alex.” She said glancing over to the pool table where Alex and Maggie were playing a game.

“You sure? Winn is showing me educational videos.” Mon-El explained.

“Really?” Kara asked suspiciously as she looked to Winn.

“Yeah, you know I am just trying to introduce him to some more Earth culture.” Winn said looking guilty.

“What are these cultural videos?” Kara asked.

“I can’t remember.” Winn lied. 

“I can.” Mon-El said trying to be helpful. “They are called Baywatch.” 

“Seriously Winn?” Kara asked not sounding impressed. 

“What? It was a defining TV show.” He protested before looking at his watch. “Wow, is that the time we should go.” 

-00-

“Everything okay?” Kara asked having watched Maggie hurry from the bar.

“She caught a case.” Alex said. “Which is probably a good thing.” 

“Still awkward?” Kara guessed.

“Understatement of the century.” Alex sighed.

“You okay?” Kara asked.

“No.” Alex said sipping her beer before her eyes opened wide and she exclaimed. “Oh god, I just realised I’m Winn.”

“What are you talking about?” Kara asked confused.

“He pined after you for two years.” 

“It was not two years.” Kara countered.

“It was and it was obvious to everyone except you. And now I’m pining after Maggie, like Winn did with you. And rather than learning from Winn, I did what he did to you and kissed her and wow, humiliated and a Winn clone.”

“Winn and I are friends again.” Kara reminded her.

“How did he get over it?”

“You don’t want to know.”

“I’m desperate.” Alex reminded her.

“He had sex with Siobhan in the supply closet at CatCo.”

“TMI. Wait Siobhan as in Silver Banshee who screamed you out of a window?” Alex asked.

“That’s the one.”

“So didn’t want to know that.” Alex said.

“Warned you. My advice is give it time.” Kara smiled as her phone buzzed. “Seriously at this time?” She asked reading the message.

“Problem?” Alex asked.

“I don’t know. It’s Snapper. He wants me at the office. I’ve got to go.” Kara said standing before squeezing Alex’s hand and saying. “Hang in there.” 

 

-00-

“Alex?” J’onn said the following day when Alex didn’t respond to his question. Still not getting a response he called a little louder aware he was being ignored.

“Sorry what?” Alex asked looking up.

“Are you okay?” 

“Fine why?” 

“You have been distant all morning.” 

“Just thinking.” 

“About?” J’onn probed.

“It doesn’t matter.” Alex said. 

“Whatever it is, is affecting you. What is it?” J’onn pressed.

“It doesn’t matter.”

“Do I need to get your sister to pout at you until you speak?” He offered with a soft smile.

“Couldn’t you just read my mind?”

“I could, but I assumed you’d prefer I didn’t.” 

“I would prefer you didn’t.” Alex agreed. “Although the Kara pout is probably more effective.”

“Speaking of your sister, where is she?”

“I don’t know. Snapper called her in to work quite late so I guess she is working.”

“So she’s not coming here?” Mon-El asked listening into the conversation.

“Not that she told me.” Alex confirmed. 

“Why are you asking?” J’onn asked suspiciously.

“Um, well, I was hoping she could train me.” He explained.

“I can do that? I feel like releasing some tension.” J’onn said.

“I don’t want to get in your way. I know you have lots to do.” Mon-El replied not wanting to spar.

“I also need to train.” J’onn said. “Meet me in the training area in five minutes.” He added not giving Mon-El any chance to answer.

“I’m guessing he won’t be as nice as Kara?” Mon-El asked Alex and Winn.

“Remember when you got her drunk and she was kinda mad at you?” Alex asked.

“Yes.” 

“You remember the training the next morning? You know the one where you were sent crashing through a door?” 

“Yes.”

“It will be so much worse with J’onn.” Alex smiled before walking off.

“Look on the bright side, Kara will be really pleased you are training.” Winn said. 

 

-00-

“Danvers.” Alex answered when an anonymous caller came through on her phone very late that evening.

“Agent Danvers.” A distorted but familiar voice said.

“Lilian Luthor.” Alex replied.

“I see you and your sister are as tight as ever. Or should I say were as tight as ever.”

“What does that mean?” Alex asked feeling her chest constrict.

“It means your sister is my guest. And if you don’t do exactly as I say she won’t live for much longer. But I should warn you whatever happens, you two will never be the same again.”

“What do you want?” Alex asked, feeling her anger rise.

“I will send you an address, if you want to see your sister again, alive, come alone. I should warn you, I have eyes and ears everywhere and if I see and sign that you are telling anyone where you are going, Supergirl will die.”

-TBC....


	2. Chapter 2

When Alex finally reached the coordinates that Lilian Luthor had sent her, she stopped her SUV and climbed out confused when she didn't see anything or anyone around.

Taking her phone out of her pocket she double checked the instructions and coordinates then looked around again feeling frustrated. As she started to think she had been led into a different trap to that which she was expecting her phone buzzed. Reading the message she couldn't help but feel angry when she saw the message.

" _ **Patience is a virtue Agent Danvers**_."

As concern and anger continued to build she shut her eyes and pictured all the ways she could kill Lilian Luthor when she finally came face to face with her. On the third imagined painful death she heard a roar come from behind her. Turning she saw a van speed towards her.

As her training kicked in she looked around for a defensive position, but saw none. Instead she stayed close to her car hoping it could offer cover or a getaway.

When the van screeched to a stop sending dust flying into her face, four masked men jumped out. Before she could say anything she was tasered and fell to the ground unconscious.

The men then took her phone and guns and tossed them in her car before cuffing her and roughly throwing her in the back of the van.

-00-

"Welcome back Agent Danvers." Lilian Luthor said as Alex started to stir.

"Where am I?" Alex asked.

"At one of my bases."

"Where's Kara?"

"With your father." Lilian smiled.

"My father?" Alex asked in disbelief.

"Oh yes. They are both here." Lilian said. "And very soon you will see them."

"What do you want?" Alex asked.

"To see if you are salvageable." Lilian said.

"What is that meant to mean?" Alex asked.

"Do you know why the alien scourge is so dangerous?" Lilian asked.

"They make you realise you are not as important as you thought." Alex said.

"You're quick, just like your father. But wrong." Lilian said. "Some people focus on the powers aliens have. Strength, flight, telepathy, they fear what is different. But none of those traits are the real danger."

"The real danger is people like you." Alex said moving to stand at the edge of the cell facing Lilian.

"No my dear, I am the solution. The real danger is the dilution and corruption of humanity. They are like an infection. Burrowing under humanities skin, damaging our cells. As with any infection it needs to be cut out. But the question is how much of the surrounding flesh has to be removed with the infection."

"So you want to kill not just aliens but sympathisers as well?" Alex asked.

"I would prefer not to kill any human. However, if the human in question is beyond salvation, then yes, I will do what needs to be done. And that is why you are here. You are the only hope of survival that those weak humans have. If you can overcome the brainwashing you underwent as a child then they can be saved. If you can't then you, like them will need to die." Lilian said as gas suddenly flooded Alex's cell. "Sleep tight Alexandra, when you wake your world will change forever."

-00-

When Alex woke and found herself lying on a cold floor feeling nauseous she started to worry about what had happened to her. As she climbed to her feet she looked around and realised she was in a different room. This time she seemed to be in a cell with clear walls, just like at the DEO. What grabbed her attention though was the sidearm lying on a small table. As she walked towards it Lilian's voice came out of a speaker system.

"The gun is for you. You will be needing it shortly."

"What do you want?" Alex asked angry and scared.

"When we first met I told you that you were an abused child. Brainwashed by the DEO. I realised I was wrong. You were also brainwashed by your family. You were raised believing your life was less important than the alien they harboured. An alien who cost you your father, your freedom and if the way you have been following that detective round is anything to go by, changed you into a deviant." Lilian said just as the large room surrounding Alex's cell was bathed in bright white light. Having given her eyes a moment to adjust Alex made out a figure standing with their back to her next to a table. Blinking again she saw Kara lying on the table.

"Leave her alone." Alex demanded.

"I can't." A familiar voice said as the figure turned to face her.

"Dad?" She almost cried out when his face was revealed.

"And now here we all are." Lilian said. "Your father, the alien who has cost you everything and you. And you will have a choice. In a minute the partition between the rooms will lift and you can decide who will live or die. You see, your father has seen the error of his way and will kill the alien." Lilian went on as Alex watched in horror as her father picked up a Kryptonite blade. A blade that looked identical to the blade she used to kill Astra. "When that partition lifts he will thrust that blade through the alien's heart, killing the alien by the same means you killed Astra of the House of El. Or, if you so chose, you can kill your father and prevent him from killing the alien. The rooms have been designed so it is impossible to reach him before the blade strikes the alien. I will give you two minutes to decide if you will watch as your father liberates you or whether or not you demonstrate Stockholm Syndrome in action and murder your father to liberate your little alien. Oh I know what you are thinking. You are thinking it is your father who has been brainwashed and maybe you can talk him round or maybe you can shoot him in the leg, and just injure him, but that won't work. You see the only parts of his body that aren't protected by bullet proof armour are his head and chest. Unlike with General Astra of the House of El, the only way to stop him is to kill him."

"Alex, once this is done we can be a family again. Just as we were before, before we were tricked into taking the Kryptonian. When it was just us. We were so happy then." Jeremiah said. "I love you Alex I always will. But I failed you. I was taken in by Clark's lies. My naivety has cost you so much. It is time for me to make amends."

"Dad, no. Kara is family." Alex said as tears rolled down her cheek.

"No, she was never family. She was what destroyed our family and now her and her kind will destroy the Earth. I can not let them do that." Jeremiah said.

"Alex." Kara said lifting her head off the table that she was secured to with unbreakable Nth metal from Thanagar. "Don't shoot him. I am prepared to die here. There is still something good inside him, don't kill him. I'm not scared. I am ready to reunite with my mother in Rao's light."

"I can't let you die." Alex said as she looked round for any other option.

"Yes you can." Kara said. "Please, just turn away and don't watch." Kara went on. "Let Jeremiah do what needs to be done. All that matters is that you are safe and happy. Please let him do what he needs to do." Kara pleaded trying to keep the tears at bay.

"Time's up." Lilian Luthor announced. "Time to decide Alex." She said as the partition started to raise, as did the blade in Jeremiah's hands.

Alex looked from Jeremiah to Kara and raised her gun. The second the partition was raised enough to give her a clean shot she started to squeeze the trigger. Only as she did so she locked eyes with Jeremiah and hesitated. Seeing the hesitation Jeremiah smiled at Alex before bringing the blade down. Seeing the movement Alex pressed down and the gun fired.

As Jeremiah collapsed to the ground Alex scrambled over to him and tried to stop the bleeding. "Dad! No, please dad. I'm so sorry." She sobbed as he went limp in her arms.

_**TBC...** _

* * *

 


	3. Chapter 3

When J’onn and the rescue team broke through an hour later they found Supergirl still strapped to the table and Alex sitting on the floor cradling Jeremiah’s lifeless body in her arms. Both sisters crying, but neither speaking.

“Get Kara out of here.” J’onn said to Mon-El as he approached Alex.

“Alex?” He said gently as he knelt in front of her. Not getting a response he moved his hand towards Jeremiah’s neck to check for a pulse but was cut off.

“He’s dead.” Alex stated.

“I’ve thought that before.” J’onn reminded her.

“He’s gone. I killed him.” Alex said as she continued to cling to her father’s lifeless body.

“Alex, I’m sorry.” Kara said as she approached them. As J’onn looked round he realised Kara was leaning heavily on Mon-El.

“Sorry won’t bring him back.” Alex said bitterly.

“Al-” Kara started only for Alex to look up at her, revealing eyes full of rage.

“Go. I can’t deal with you right now.” Alex said. Her words causing Kara to flinch.

“Take her back to the DEO.” J’onn instructed Mon-El who led Kara away. As J’onn turned back to Alex his eyes fell on the blade that lay by Jeremiah and Alex. An all too familiar Kryptonite blade.

“Alex, we need to get you back.” J’onn said gently.

“No.” Alex said tightening her grip on Jeremiah’s body.

“Alex it is not safe here.” He tried again.

“I don’t care.”

“At least let me treat your wound.” J’onn said pulling a med kit out of his tac vest.

“I’m fine.” Alex said not even aware of having a wound.

“No you’re not.” J’onn said pulling something out of the kit. “This will only take a minute.” He said before injecting her with a sedative.

“What?” Alex asked before her eyes rolled back and she slumped unconscious.

“Deacon, Parish.” J’onn called causing two agents who had been hanging back to rush over. “Get his body back to the DEO.” He ordered. As soon as Jeremiah’s body had been taken away he scooped Alex up in her arms and carried her out of the facility.

 

-00-

“J’onn?” Alex asked when she opened her eyes and saw him by her bedside.

“How are you feeling?” He asked.

“Where am I?” Alex asked ignoring the question before suddenly remembering events. “Please tell me that was a dream.”

“I’m afraid not.” J’onn said.

“Was it really him?” Alex asked.

“Yes.”

“I thought...”

“That he was a cyborg or a clone?” J’onn finished for her. “I’m sorry.”

“I killed him.” Alex said as a tear rolled down her face.

“You saved Kara.” J’onn countered.

“Of course I did. That’s what has been drummed into me since a teenager. Protect Kara. Maybe she was right, maybe I was brainwashed.”

-00-

“Hey.” Mon-El smiled as he entered the infirmary where Kara was lying, unaware she was listening to J’onn’s and Alex’s conversation.

“Mon-El?” She asked losing her concentration.

“I’m sorry about Jeremiah, he seemed like a good man, even if his surgical skills left something to be desired.” The comment only causing Kara to cry. “I’m sorry. I did not mean to upset you.” He said walking to her side. “Would it help to talk about it?”

“It?” Kara asked.

“What happened. Or Jeremiah.” Mon-El said feeling he was only making things worse.

“Talking won’t change anything.” Kara said despondently. “I’ve lost everything, including Alex.”

“No Kara, your sister is fine. J’onn just said she will be released from quarantine shortly.” He said thinking that Kara thought that Alex had died. “The doctor said there was no evidence that the gas had affected her.”

“That will be even worse for her.” Kara said.

“Why?” Mon-El asked confused.

“If the gas had effected her she could blame that. But instead she did what she did for no reason apart from me. Alex has given up everything for me. I can never repay her for all that she has done.”

“I was not close to my family. I can only guess what having family who will do anything for you is like.” Mon-El confessed. “I imagine it is comforting.”

“It can be. But it can also destroy everything.” Kara said.

“Kara.” J’onn said entering the infirmary. “How are feeling?”

“Fine. I think I’m going to head home.”

“Without seeing Alex?”

“She doesn’t want to see me.” Kara said sadly.

“Right now Alex doesn’t know what she wants.” J’onn said. “But she needs you.”

“She needs me to stay away.” Kara said standing.

“Kara, you need each other. Talk to her.” J’onn said suddenly seeing the subject of their discussion walking past the infirmary.

“Alex.” He called striding out of the infirmary. “Where are you going?”

“Home. You just told me I was not infected or under the influence of the gas. There is no reason to stay.” Alex said. Although she appeared calm and in control she had a distant look in her eyes.

“That’s not a good idea. Lilian Luthor is still out there.” J’onn said.

“Don’t care.” Alex replied.

“Alex, please.” Kara said coming to stand next to J’onn. As Kara looked at her she saw the guilt and despondency in Alex’s eyes and felt her heart breaking.

“The only one who shouldn’t leave is you. Cadmus has Kryptonite.” Alex said looking away from Kara, her voice flat.

“Cadmus can still hurt you.” J’onn said.

“Right now there is nothing they can do to make me hurt more than I already do.” Alex said. “Just leave me alone.” She added as she turned and walked off.

“She needs time.” J’onn said as he turned back to Kara.

“No. She needs a friend. Someone who she can lean on.” Kara said. “I have to go.”

“Kara, no. It’s not safe for you out there.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Do you want me to stay with you?” Mon-El offered.

“No. I need time alone.” Kara said before leaving the DEO.

Feeling helpless J’onn marched to the control room and growled.

“Mr Schott.”

“Yes.” Winn said looking nervous.

“Time to earn your keep. Find me Cadmus and find me any Kryptonite they might have.”

“You know that isn’t that easy.” Winn said. “I mean if I could just find Cadmus wouldn’t I have done it by now?”

“Mr Schott, Alex and Kara are in danger and are hurting too much to protect themselves. They are vulnerable and need our help. So if you want to keep working here find a way to help protect them.” J’onn said before marching off.

-00-

“Kara? What are you doing here?” Maggie asked when she returned home and saw Kara outside her front door.

“Alex.” Kara simply stated.

“Is she okay?” Maggie asked concern creasing her forehead.

“No. She needs help. She needs a friend. She needs you.”

“What’s happened?” Maggie asked.

“That is complicated. But she made a choice that is tearing her to pieces. She needs someone to be there for her.”

“Wouldn’t you be better at that?” Maggie suggested all too aware of how awkward Alex felt round her.

“No it’s all my fault. She can’t even look at me. Me being around her will make it worse.”

“I’m not sure Alex would appreciate my company.” Maggie said not wanting to make Alex feel worse.

“I know things are a little awkward between you at the moment, but she needs you.” Kara said before stating. “After how much you hurt her I wouldn’t be here if I thought there was anyone else. Please, she really needs a friend.”

“Whatever has happened between Alex and me, she is one of the few friends I have, I will be there for her.” Maggie assured her.

“Thank you. She’s at her apartment. Even if she doesn’t answer you should go in.”

“Okay.” Maggie said surprised by the instruction.

 

“Please look after her for me?” Kara asked before leaving.

-00-

“Danvers, open up.” Maggie said hammering on Alex’s front door twenty minutes later.

Giving up Maggie picked the lock and entered Alex’s apartment. As she stepped into the darkened apartment she turned on the light and looked round, finally finding Alex on the floor hugging a nearly empty whiskey bottle squinting against the bright light.

“Tuuurn ‘em off.” Alex slurred.

“I don’t think so.” Maggie said shutting the front door and walking over to Alex. “You look like crap.” She said kneeling down in front of her. “What’s going on with you?”

“I can’t do this anymore.”

“Do what?”

“Be strong. I have betrayed everyone and you need to stay away before I kill someone you care about, cos that’s what I do.” Alex said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Still confused by what was going on Maggie removed the whiskey bottle from Alex who protested. “Hey, I need that.”

“You really don’t.” Maggie said walking to the kitchen and emptying the small remnants of the bottle down the sink.

“Hey!” Alex said as she stumbled then crawled after the bottle, ending up in an undignified heap on the floor.

“Tonight you sober up. Then we talk. After that if you want a pity party that’s what we shall have.” Maggie said trying to help Alex to her feet.

“No party, don’t deserve….maybe a pity funeral. That would be fair, a funeral for my soul.” Alex slurred as Maggie helped Alex to her bedroom. As soon as Alex dropped down on the bed she passed out. Worried about her friend Maggie placed Alex in the recovery position and then asked no one in particular.

“What the hell happened?”

 

_**-TBC....** _


	4. Chapter 4

When Alex woke the following morning, her head pounding, she was confused to find herself lying in bed. Stumbling from the bedroom she went to the kitchen to get a drink when she saw Maggie on her couch.

"Morning sunshine." Maggie greeted.

"Maggie? Why are you here?" Alex asked, her voice hoarse.

"Because you need a friend."

"I'm fine."

"You may have been too drunk to remember last night. But I wasn't. And you really need a friend. But first you need a shower and food."

"No food. I feel sick." Alex said.

"Fine, shower then." Maggie said.

"I'll shower when you've gone." Alex said.

"I'm not going anywhere." Maggie said. "So you may as well shower."

"I know you think you're helping. But you're not. I don't need you here. I'm fine." Alex replied just wanting time alone.

"What you are, is still drunk from last night." Maggie said. "You are also clearly hurting about something. So you can either go and shower by yourself or I will throw you in there. Either way I'm not going anywhere. So it's your choice." Maggie added, her final words causing Alex to pale before running to the bathroom and emptying the contents of her stomach.

Silently Maggie followed Alex and gently rubbed her hand on Alex's back trying to offer comfort.

When Alex had finally lost the contents of her stomach she sat on the bathroom floor and mumbled an embarrassed apology.

"Don't worry about it. Back when I was in uniform I spent my nights having to deal with drunk students and well you are way more polite." She smiled. "You okay?"

"No. But I have nothing left to bring up." Alex said only answering part of the question.

"Well, now you definitely need a shower so I'm going to wait in the lounge. Shout if you need anything."

-00-

"Mr Schott tell me you have something." J'onn said as he walked up to Winn.

"Not yet." Winn replied. "Well not entirely true, but I don't think it is the answer you want. I mean whilst it is an answer it is actually a question so I don't think it will help."

"Mr Schott." J'onn growled, interrupting Winn's babbling. "What have you got?"

"It's more what I don't got." Winn said but seeing how impatient J'onn was looking he explained. "I know that Cadmus are evil but they always have a plan. What they did makes no sense. After Alex killed Jeremiah why didn't they kill Alex and Kara. Don't get me wrong I am so happy they didn't, but doesn't it feel like we are not seeing the full picture."

"It does." J'onn agreed. "Since we rescued them I have been so caught up trying to help them I've taken my eye of the game."

"Which means they could be about to do something huge and we are completely unprepared." Winn said.

"Find out what it is." J'onn ordered.

"Sure." Winn said reflexively before scrunching his eyebrows in confusion and asking. "Um, how?"

"You're the genius." J'onn said before asking. "Have you spoken to Kara?"

"No, I mean I tried, but she keeps coming up with excuses." Winn explained.

"Did you see her when you first arrived back at the DEO?" J'onn asked.

"Yes."

"How did she seem?"

"Distraught."

"Anything else?" J'onn asked.

"What are you getting at?" Winn asked confused.

"At the Cadmus base Mon-El had to hold Kara up."

"So?" Winn asked not sure where J'onn was going.

"What happened to make her so weak?" J'onn questioned.

"You think they did something to her?"

"I don't know. But like you said there is more going on than we can see." J'onn said, wondering what the big picture was. "Let me know when you have found the Kryptonite and Cadmus." He added before walking off.

When he was sure J'onn had gone Winn started to type as he muttered. "And I though Cat was demanding."

-00-

"You need to eat." Maggie said when Alex emerged from her shower.

"Can't. I will be sick."

"That is what that much whiskey will do to you." Maggie said.

"Trust me it wasn't the whiskey." Alex said as she sat down on the couch.

"You want to talk?" Maggie asked.

"Nope."

"Why?"

"Talking won't change what I did."

"Might make it hurt less." Maggie said.

"No, it really won't. And I don't want it to. I deserve the hurt." Alex said.

"That's not true." Maggie said.

"It is. I'm a monster."

"Alex, you are kind, caring, funny and a whole lot stubborn. But you are not a monster."

"Yes I am." Alex said sadly as she pulled her knees to her chest and hugged them.

"Alex, you know I respect you right?"

"Yes."

"Whatever you tell me, that's not going to change."

"If I tell you, that respect will jump off the planet." Alex said bitterly.

"No it won't. And I feel it's only fair to warn you that I am a trained interrogator so I will get it out of you." Maggie assured her. "What happened?"

"I need a drink before I can talk about it." Alex said causing Maggie to pass her a bottle of water. "Not that type of drink."

"Talk about it and then we'll discuss a drink." Maggie said not backing down. "Look, right now you clearly feel like crap. Based on the state you were in last night part of you thinks it can't get worse so what do you have to lose from telling me?"

"Kara was taken by Cadmus." Alex started.

"Why?" Maggie questioned wondering why Kara had shown no signs of her captivity.

"That's complicated. But they had a plan, they wanted me to make a choice."

"A choice?" Maggie asked suddenly feeling guilty about her earlier choice of words to Alex.

"There was a man about to kill her. I had a choice, kill him or watch him kill Kara."

"So you killed him?"

"I hesitated, but yes."

"Sounds like you did what you had to do."

"That's what I always do, what I have to do." Alex said sadly as tears started to roll down her face.

"That man you killed was going to kill your sister." Maggie said unable to understand why Alex was taking it so hard.

"That man was my father." Alex said bitterly.

Not knowing what to say Maggie wrapped an arm round Alex and hugged her, holding her until she felt Alex's crying subside.

"You are going to be okay." Maggie said wondering how she could help her friend.

-00-

"Hey." Mon-El smiled as he sat next to Kara. "What are you doing down here?"

"I needed time to think."

"By think, do you mean drink?" He asked noticing an empty glass in front of her. "Because while I am not so good at thinking, drinking is a special skill we learn on Daxam so I could join you and help." He offered.

"I meant think, only I couldn't see the answer so I tried to drink."

"Drinking is better for times of joy rather than times of sadness." Mon-El said before offering. "Would it help to talk?"

"Alex is hurt because of me." Kara said sadly. "I am meant to protect people. But the person I care most about I failed."

"What happened is not your fault." Mon-El said.

"I let myself get captured."

"Do you blame me for when I got captured?"

"No. They kidnapped you."

"How is that different to what happened to you?"

"I flew into a trap. I should have seen it, but I didn't. I am meant to be better than that. Alex and J'onn always tell me I need to be more aware of the dangers, but I never listened. And now Jeremiah is dead and Alex is broken."

"So why are you here, rather than with Alex?" Mon-El asked.

"Alex hates me. She and Jeremiah were so close. And now he is dead and it is my fault. If I had never come to this planet he would still be alive. Alex would be happy. She'd have a life."

"I can't pretend to understand what you and Alex are feeling right now, but I do know Alex loves you. She chose to save you, so don't give up on her."

"I would never give up on Alex." Kara said. "I just want what is best for her. Every time she sees me she will be reminded of what happened. She needs time away from me." She explained just before her phone bleeped. "I have to go, there's an armed robbery."

"Do you need help?" Mon-El asked concerned that Kara may not be entirely sober.

"Not this time." Kara said before leaving.

-00-

"Were you close?" Maggie asked handing Alex a glass of whiskey.

"We were. Growing up it always felt he was the only one who got me. He'd let me tag along when he was working and he knew when to treat me as a kid and when to treat me like an adult. I could always talk to him about anything and he never judged. Then one day he went away for work, I remember watching him go, feeling helpless. He never came back. We were told that he had died in a plane crash. But last year after I told my mom I worked for the DEO she told me so did my father. He was forced into it by Hank Henshaw, the original Hank, not J'onn. A mission went wrong and my father died. The plane crash was just a cover. Only a few months ago we found out he hadn't died he was captured by Cadmus."

"Why would Cadmus want your father?"

"Same reason the DEO did. He knew more about Superman than anyone else on Earth."

"How?"

"My parents helped Superman understand his abilities."

"Is that why you and Supergirl are so tight?"

"In a way." Alex said looking into her drink. "It's kind of complicated but both Superman and Supergirl are family."

"I have heard rumours about what happens at Cadmus and the second your father was taken the man you knew died." Maggie offered.

"He was still my father." Alex said tears flowing freely again.

"He was trying to kill your sister. Would the man you knew have ever done that?" Maggie asked.

"No. And that made me think that it wasn't really him." Alex said. "I was so convinced my father would never hurt Kara I convinced myself that he must be a clone or some other experiment. If I had known it was him, I don't think I could have done it. So in a way I betrayed both my dad and Kara."

"It may have been your father's body, but he wasn't your father." Maggie said squeezing Alex's hand.

"Then why does it hurt so much?" Alex sobbed.

"Because you are a good person."

"No, I'm really not." Alex confessed. "What you don't know is that I have form. I killed Kara's aunt." Alex said taking another gulp.

"Does Kara know?" Maggie asked trying not to look shocked by the revelation.

"Yes. Despite lying about it for weeks she forgave me. But I really don't understand why, especially now. I mean it wasn't like I wanted to kill her, but she was about to kill J'onn. I made a choice, like I always do and she died. Now the same thing happens with my dad and I can never forgive me for what I did so how can Kara forgive me?"

"Alex, listen to me. You did what you had to do to save Kara." Maggie said.

"Not at first. I hesitated."

"Of course you hesitated. Alex you were forced into making a choice that no one should be forced into making. Most people would have done nothing because they weren't strong enough to make a decision."

"It hurts so much." Alex said.

**TBC...**


	5. Chapter 5

The following day Maggie was just dozing on the couch having ensured that Alex made it to the shower when there was a knocking on the door. Waking up she tried to figure out if the knocking was part of a dream or reality.

Realising she could still hear banging she got up and had almost made it to the door when she heard a voice as well.

"Alexandra open this door." Eliza demanded as she banged on the door.

"Hi." Maggie said opening the apartment door.

"Hi." Eliza said confused.

"You are Alex's mother?" Maggie guessed.

"Yes. Are you Maggie?"

"I am." She said confused that Eliza knew who she was.

"Alex talks about you a lot." Eliza explained. "Is she here?"

"Yeah, but she's not in a great place right now." Maggie said not sure if Alex could take telling her mother what had happened.

"Of course she isn't. She has just been forced to kill her father." Eliza snapped.

"You know then." Maggie said relieved.

"J'onn told me." Eliza said. "I appreciate you being there for her, but I really need to speak to my daughter."

"Right, sorry." Maggie said stepping away from the door. "She's just in the shower."

"How is she?"

"Fragile. She needs support." Maggie said, all too aware of Alex's relationship with Eliza.

"That is why I'm here." Eliza said unsure on whether to be angry that Maggie was implying that she wouldn't support her daughter or happy that Alex clearly had a friend in Maggie.

"Well, then I'll give you guys some space." She said before handing Eliza a business card. "If you need anything call me."

"Thank you." Eliza said before asking. "Do you know if Kara has been here?"

"No, she's keeping her distance. She said she thought it would be too hard on Alex to see her."

"So you've spoken to her?"

"Not really. I don't really know Kara. She came by two nights ago and said Alex needed help. I've not seen her since." Seeing how torn and concerned Eliza looked she offered.

"You want me to go by her apartment?"

"Do you mind?"

"It's fine." Maggie said, not entirely sure what she would do when she got there.

"Thank you." Eliza said gratefully as the detective turned and left.

Moments after Maggie had gone Alex emerged from the shower and found some pyjamas to wear. Part of her wanted to collapse on her bed and hope that the world would swallow her whole, but she knew Maggie was in the kitchen so she left the sanctuary of her bedroom only to find an unexpected figure waiting for her.

"Mom? Why are you here?" Alex asked feeling the panic and guilt well inside her.

"Where else would I be? I'm here for you."

"Why? You should hate me." Alex said feeling her chest constrict.

"Why would I hate you?"

"Because I killed him." Alex cried. "I killed dad."

"Alex, I love you." Eliza said as she took her eldest into her arms. "I will always love you."

-00-

"Has something happened to Alex?" Kara asked as she opened the door. The greeting without having time to figure out who was on the other side confusing Maggie.

"No, she's with your mom, your foster mom, Alex's mom." Maggie said not entirely sure how Kara referred to her foster mother.

"How is she?"

"Honestly?" Maggie asked.

"Yes."

"Broken. She wants to punish herself but hasn't figured out how to do that. She needs you."

"No. Alex did what she did because of me." Kara said. "I'm to blame."

"She did what she did to save you, because she loves you." Maggie said. "The only people who deserve to be blamed are Cadmus. They changed him."

"No one can be changed that much. If I hadn't got captured Alex wouldn't have ever made that decision. If I had never come into their lives they would still be a family."

"Alex doesn't blame you." Maggie said. "And your foster mother is really worried about you. Just see them. Let them know you are okay."

-00-

"Kara." Eliza said when she opened the door and saw her foster daughter.

"I'm so sorry." Kara said just as Eliza drew her into her arms and hugged her. Seeing Maggie standing behind Kara she mouthed her thanks at the detective who turned and walked off. Eliza then pulled back and cupped Kara's face. "You listen to me Kara, none of this is your fault."

"Everything that has happened stems from my cousin abandoning me with you." Kara said. "If he hadn't done that Jeremiah would still be alive."

"If he hadn't done that Jeremiah would still have known more about Kryptonian DNA than anybody else on Earth. He would still have been a target."

"But Alex's life wouldn't have been ruined." Kara said sadly.

"You haven't ruined my life." Alex said as she walked towards the door. When Kara saw Alex's pale face, and the large bags under her eyes guilt consumed her.

"I have. And I heard what you said to J'onn."

"I was angry and I took it out on you." Alex said. "I'm sorry."

"You have every right to me angry with me." Kara said looking between her sister and her foster mother. "Which is why I'm leaving."

"No." Alex said.

"Yes. Every time you look at me you will have to relive what happened. I can't do that to you. I love you Alex, which is why I have to go." With that she disappeared in a blur.

"She'll come back." Eliza said hugging Alex, hoping her words were accurate.

"She can't even look at me." Alex said. "How can you look at me?"

"Alex you did what you had to do. I don't know what they did to your father but we both know he would have never have hurt Kara. So that man, he wasn't your father." Eliza said trying to comfort her eldest.

-00-

"Now's not a good time." Kara said when she finally opened her front door.

"Have you lost your super hearing?" Mon-El asked ignoring Kara's annoyance and entering her apartment.

"No. Why?"

"I was knocking at the door for a long time." Mon-El explained.

"I really don't want company." Kara said hoping Mon-El would get the hint. However, it was then that he saw Kara had a bag sitting on her couch.

"Going somewhere?" He asked.

"Metropolis. To see my cousin."

"Your cousin? As in Kryptonian cousin?"

"Yes." Kara said.

"Why?"

"Cadmus seems to have the Kryptonite Kal-El took from the DEO. We need to figure out how much of it they got and then hunt it down."

"Won't that be dangerous for you? I mean Kryptonite can kill you."

"It can." Kara agreed.

"So you shouldn't go, or you should take help."

"Alex needs J'onn."

"I wasn't talking about J'onn. Take me. I can handle the Kryptonite and keep you safe." Mon-El said. "You keep talking about me doing something important here, using my powers for good. I can think of no better calling than protecting you."

"It's too dangerous for you."

"But less dangerous than it is for you." Mon-El argued.

"You're not ready. You still haven't got full control of your powers."

"I can learn." Mon-El countered. "You know on Daxam I was kind of famous for not doing as I was told so even if you say no I will find a way to follow you." He added, seeing Kara was beginning to back down he added. "Come on, you know I can be useful. Besides this will be a perfect opportunity to meet a new Kryptonian snob."

-00-

"Kara?" Lois greeted surprised when she opened the door and saw the Kryptonian on her doorstep. "I'm so sorry about Jeremiah." She said hugging her.

"Hi Lois, is Clark here?" Kara said pulling out of the hug.

"He'll be back soon. Do you want to come in?"

"Thanks." Kara said as she and Mon-El entered the apartment. "This is Mon-El." She explained.

"You must be Lois. You are mated to Kal-El?" Mon-El asked.

"I'm what?" Lois asked confused.

"Mated." Mon-El repeated.

"He's from Daxam, a sister planet to Krypton." Kara said.

"Right." Lois said before looking at Mon-El and saying. "Yes I guess you could say I am mated to Clark."

"But you are human?" Mon-El probed.

"Yes."

"You don't find that too much?"

"Too much?" Lois asked confused.

"When I have mated with humans they have become quite over-"

"Mon-El." Kara snapped. "Not the time."

"I'm sorry, I forgot Kryptonians were prudes as well as snobs." Mon-El said.

"If you class not sleeping with anything and everything that breathes prudish then yes we are prudish." Kara said.

"Daxamites were not lazy." Mon-El protested.

"What?" Kara asked confused.

"We did not spend our time sleeping." Mon-El said.

"She means mating." Lois explained.

"Well that makes more sense. Daxamites were highly desirable and famed for our sexual vitality." Mon-El said. "Although I have been surprised with how much Earth women want me. My powers have definitely been a bonus. I am often called a, what's the word….beam? No….post, no Stud. Stud, I have often be called a stud, which Winn said is a good thing."

"Well stud, why don't you make yourself comfortable?" Lois suggested before looking at Kara and asked. "If you guys are staying could you pick up takeout for me?"

"Um sure." Kara said.

"You can leave your friend here. I'm sure he'll be entertaining." Lois said.

"You sure?" Kara asked looking at Mon-El with great suspicion.

"I'm sure." Lois smiled.

"Okay. I'll be back soon." Kara said.

"So I assume they didn't teach you much about courtship on Daxam?" Lois said when Kara had left.

"Courtship?" Mon-El asked.

"Impressing a girl."

"Oh I am very good at impressing girls. Since being on Earth I have been praised by tens of women."

"Not what I meant." Lois said. "You clearly have a crush on Kara."

"Crush?" Mon-El asked confused. "I'm sorry, English is still new to me, I'm not following."

"You want to mate with Kara." Lois said more bluntly.

"What? No" Mon-El said trying to laugh the suggestion off. Seeing Lois wasn't buying it though he added. I mean she is from Krypton and I am from Daxam. It would be like that film, Romance and Julia."

"Romeo and Juliet and it was a play first." Lois corrected. "If your conquests aren't a lame attempt to impress her why keep talking about it?"

"Because it annoys Kara and makes her think about something other than Jeremiah."

"That's cute and creepy. But you so like her." Lois said as the door opened.

"Hey." Clark smiled before seeing Mon-El. "You were at the DEO. You were in the pod."

"Um yes. I am Mon-El."

"He came with Kara." Lois explained.

"Is she okay?" Clark asked.

"She needs your help." Mon-El explained.

"What's happened?" Clark said frowning.

"Cadmus had Kryptonite. Kara thinks they have found where you hid it." Mon-El said. He had barely finished his sentence when Clark took off.

**TBC...**


	6. Chapter 6

"I'm sorry. This is my fault." Clark said as he returned to his home and saw Kara. "All of the Kryptonite has gone."

"All as in all?" Kara asked.

"Yes."

"That sounds bad." Mon-El added needlessly.

"It is. They could be doing anything with it from an army of Metallos to weaponising it." Clark said pacing. "I was so sure that I knew better. I was so wrong. I should have trusted J'onn."

"There's no point worrying about that now." Kara said. "Right now we need to find the Kryptonite."

"Except Kryptonite will kill you." Lois reminded her.

"Not me." Mon-El added helpfully.

"That's good." Clark said.

"Only Cadmus also has a large supply of lead bullets that can kill you." Kara pointed out. "And unlike us you don't heal quickly."

"Kara do you remember anything from your time there that can help us?" Clark asked.

"No." Kara said quickly.

"There must be something." Clark said as he walked towards Kara. "Think, did you hear something or see something? Did they talk about other bases?"

"No."

"It may not be obvious. It could just see a small thing." Clark continued trying to help Kara access her memories. However, as he pressed Kara started to look upset causing Mon-El to intervene.

"Lay off." Mon-El jumped in standing between Kara and Clark. "She said she can't remember."

"I'm sorry." Clark said taking a step back. "I just don't like the idea that there Kryptonite out there in the hands of people who will use it. Especially as it is my fault. I was so sure the Kryptonite would never be found."

"It's not your fault Kal." Kara said. "I sided with you. I could have said leave the Kryptonite at the DEO, but I didn't."

"So what do we do?" Mon-El asked making sure he stayed between Clark and Kara.

"I need to apologise to J'onn and ask for his help." Clark said.

"No." Kara said forcibly.

"What do you mean no?" Clark asked confused.

"If we tell J'onn he will do everything he can to help us find it."

"See that seems like a good thing." Lois said.

"No, Alex needs him right now. She has given up everything for me. I'm not going to steal J'onn when she needs him most."

"What about Winn?" Mon-El suggested. "He is a, how does he say it, super genius?"

"He could help." Kara agreed. "And he has access to all the DEO resources. I'll call him."

"Before you do there is another person we could ask for information." Clark said. "Lena Luthor."

"When you say ask, do you mean threaten?" Lois asked. "Because that's more my thing than yours."

"Lena isn't responsible for what happened." Kara said.

"You can't trust a Luthor." Lois warned.

"Lena is different. You met her Kal." Kara said.

"I agree she didn't try to kill me, well kill us, but that doesn't mean she won't." Clark warned.

"Don't you think you are being a little biased?" Kara asked.

"Kara I know you want to believe that everyone is good. But the Luthors aren't. Look at Lex and Lillian." Clark said.

"Lena is different." Kara said adamantly.

-00-

"Hi Winn." Kara greeted when Winn finally picked up his phone.

"Kara, thank god. Are you okay? Man I miss you."

"I'm okay." Kara said. "But I need your help."

"Anything for you, you know that."

"And I need J'onn not to know."

"I am the king of secrets." Winn said as J'onn stood next to him watching. "What do you need?"

"Cadmus has all the Kryptonite that Kal took. I need you to find it."

"I am already working on that." Winn said.

"You are? Why?"

"We're the DEO, it's kinda what we do. That and the fact J'onn threatened to fire me if I didn't find it."

"Have you found anything?"

"So far nothing concrete. But you do remember the part where Kryptonite can kill you? You shouldn't be looking. You should let us get it." Winn said. "And by us I mean the us of us with guns, not me. I'm more of the backup, intel guy. Why don't you want J'onn to know you are looking apart from it is dangerous?"

"Alex needs J'onn."

"Kara, Alex has kind of gone into hermit mode. She isn't talking to J'onn." Winn confessed. When there was no reply he said. "Kara, you still there?"

"I'm here." Kara said her voice sounding distant and lost. "Let me know when you have something." She added before hanging up.

"Problem Mr Schott?" J'onn asked from where he stood behind him.

"I just want you to know that I am only telling you this because I am worried about Kara. Normally I wouldn't betray her trust, but if I don't I think she'll do something stupid."

"If you want I can tell Kara I extracted the intel from your brain."

"That would be good." Winn agreed before explaining. "Cadmus got all of the Kryptonite. Kara wants me to tell her if I find it so she and Superman can retrieve it."

"Have they forgotten Kryptonite can kill them?" J'onn asked.

"Apparently not, Kara just didn't seem to care."

"Out of all the stubborn races." J'onn muttered as he marched out of the control room.

-00-

When Alex woke she found something sharp poking into her arm. Looking down she realised she was hugging a photo frame with a picture of her and her father. For a moment she looked at the picture and allowed the self hatred to wash over her before putting the frame face down on her bedside table and getting up. As she stood a wave of nausea hit her and she could feel the bile rise in her throat. Trying to shake it off she stumbled to the her dark, silent kitchen and for a moment stood confused wondering where her mother was. As memories of the night before came flooding back she remembered the argument she had had with her mother. Another thing to feel guilty about. Eliza had been trying to help, but the help had felt smothering and Alex didn't want forgiveness or absolution. She deserved neither. So she had done what she always did, got drunk and lashed out. She remembered Eliza had taken the abuse she hurled her way, but she finally broke her mother by crying and begging for her to go. She remembered how hurt Eliza had looked, but by that stage she didn't care. She just wanted to be alone. So when Eliza did leave she didn't give chase she just started drinking more until somehow she had ended up in bed.

In hindsight, having seen Kara prefer to live with Clark than face the murderer she had become she shouldn't have been surprised when Eliza had agreed to go back to Midvale so soon. She couldn't imagine how her mother felt. What she did know was Eliza had reason to hate and resent both her daughters, even if she refused to let that hatred into her life.

Alex knew Kara wasn't to blame for what she had done. Kara hadn't asked to lose her family and planet. She never asked to be abandoned by her only relative in Midvale. She only ever tried to help. But despite that Alex couldn't help but assign some blame to Kara for everything that had happened. And that made Alex feel even more guilty.

So now Alex stood in her dark, silent apartment, truly alone and without direction. Ever since Kara had come into her life she had had a purpose, to protect the little Kyptonian, but Kara no longer needed her help. No one at the DEO should ever trust her again and her mother who had always pushed her had now been pushed so far away she doubted she would hear from her again. It was at that moment Alex felt truly alone. She could no longer see her future. It was as if she was surrounded by darkness.

Opening up her kitchen cupboards desperate for a drink she wasn't surprised when she found all her bottles had gone. She wasn't sure how many she had drunk and how many had been removed by various well wishers. What she did know was she needed a drink.

Heading back to her bedroom she threw on some clothes before opening her front door where she was surprised to find a small bag. Picking it up she saw a card that read 'Agent Danvers'. For a moment her training kicked in and she looked down the corridor for signs of who had left it. Then she decided she didn't care and picked up the bag and took it back into the apartment.

Opening the bag she found a bottle of whiskey. Confused she opened the envelope and pulled out the note that said.

"Don't let his death be for nothing. Join us. We'll call tomorrow. Cadmus."

When Alex saw the message she felt the anger and hate swell inside her, reaching depths she never thought was possible. She was so angry she nearly threw the bottle across the room. But then all of a sudden that hatred gave her clarity. Stopping for a moment she thought about her options before heading to her kitchen and pouring herself a drink. Just before swallowing the contents she toasted.

"Until tomorrow."

**-TBC...**


	7. Chapter 7

"Have you completely lost your minds?" J'onn asked phasing straight through the wall of Clark's home.

"J'onn what are you doing here?" Kara asked as Lois said.

"Just walk right in."

"Trying to talk sense into you two before you do something stupid. You can not seriously be thinking about going after Cadmus by yourselves. Especially as they have all the Kryptonite." J'onn said to Kara, ignoring Lois's comment.

"I volunteered too." Mon-El said.

"That's not a good thing, especially as they like exploiting your lead allergy." J'onn said glaring at him before looking at Kara. "I am still not entirely sure what they did to you, but you are in no condition to go after Cadmus with or without the Kryptonite threat."

"What do you mean what they did to her?" Clark asked looking from J'onn to Kara, concern in his eyes. "I thought you said they didn't hurt you."

"She could barely stand when we found her." J'onn said. "I have no doubt that a lot more went on than she has told us."

"You trying being that close to Kryptonite." Kara said before quickly changing subjects. "I'm not going to just do nothing."

"That is precisely what you will do." J'onn said, almost shouting at the Kryptonian.

"And let Cadmus have free reign?" Clark asked.

"If you had trusted me we wouldn't be in this mess." J'onn reminded Clark. "And now I am going to fix it. I have all my resources searching."

"We can deal with Cadmus, you need to look after Alex." Kara said.

"How do you think Alex will take it if anything happens to you?" J'onn asked knowing it was a low blow, but desperate for Kara to see sense. "And what about Eliza?" He paused and looked straight at Kara. "Right now taking out Cadmus may be the only thing that brings Alex peace."

"Which is why I need to do." Kara pressed.

"Absolutely not." J'onn said.

"Winn could give us modified suits to protect us." Clark reminded J'onn.

"He could except he is spending every waking hour trying to locate the Kryptonite and Cadmus." J'onn said. "Right now we don't know what Cadmus is up to, but they are up to something and while they have Kryptonite it is too dangerous for you. Both of you. You are safer here." Then then looked at Kara before adding. "Normally I would drag you back to National City so you could help Alex because none of the rest of us are able to. But it is too dangerous and I know if something happens to you it will break her. So you are going to stay here and help your cousin keep this city safe. I will find the Kryptonite and I will find Lillian Luthor." J'onn promised before threatening. "If I see either of you anywhere near National City Kryptonite will be the last of your problems." He then turned to Mon-El. "And you. Stay out of trouble."

Not giving anyone time to argue he walked straight through the door and left causing Lois to comment.

"Well, he has definitely mellowed."

-00-

"Hey." Winn greeted when J'onn returned to the DEO. "Is Kara okay."

"Stubborn like her cousin." J'onn said. "What have you got?"

"I managed to partially trace some Kryptonite."

"Nice work Mr Schott."

"As much as I appreciate praise as I really don't get enough of it, the news isn't that good. I can trace where it has been, but then the lead went dead."

"Why?"

"I'm guessing they cased it in something, like lead. Right now I am trying to trace that. But there's another problem." Winn said.

"What?" J'onn asked.

"Alex." He said looking awkward.

"What about Alex?"

"I may have been monitoring her phone, just to make sure she was okay."

"And?"

"And Cadmus have contacted her."

"What do you mean contacted her?" J'onn asked.

"They sent her a text message."

"Saying what?"

"To use the gift they sent to join them."

"What?" J'onn asked surprised.

"They invited her to join their cause. Which I don't get because she would never do that, even they must know that, so why ask?"

"They need something from her, we need to figure out what." J'onn said.

"But she would never help them, I mean it's Alex." Winn said.

"Maybe they are hoping she is in such a dark place she will help." J'onn said. "Or they know that she'll be after revenge and will see their offer as way of getting close to them. Where is she now?" J'onn asked.

"She is…at her apartment." Winn said as he tracked her phone.

"I'm going to make sure she doesn't do anything reckless." J'onn said walking away. However, after a few steps he stopped and looked back at Winn and said. "Kara is not to know about any of this. If she finds out you'll be looking for a new job."

-00-

When J'onn arrived at Alex's apartment and got no answer to his knocking he got a bad feeling. Phasing through the door he found himself in a silent apartment. Carefully he checked every room before ringing Alex's phone. When he heard a buzzing from the kitchen he walked to the counter and found her phone.

Swearing he cancelled the call and then rang Winn.

"She's gone." He greeted. "She left her phone here."

"That's bad." Winn said.

"I need you to initiate programme Alpha-43782. Authorisation code Delta Cobra Lima 458234 x-ray."

"Um okay." Winn said. "What is it?"

"I'll explain when I'm back."

"Ooookay." Winn said typing on his keyboard.

"And Mr Schott, not so much as a whisper to Kara." J'onn warned.

-00-

Alex pulled out the burner phone that had been left outside her door that morning and double checked the address before she entered a warehouse. Confused to find it empty she stepped further into the warehouse when the phone buzzed. Reading the message she followed the instructions in the message and walked to a small office in the corner.

"Hello Alexandra." Lillian Luthor greeted as Alex stepped into the room. As Alex looked round it was obvious that Lillian wasn't in fact there. "You'll forgive me for not appearing in person, but for all the things I don't know about you, I do know you are dangerous." Lillian said over a speaker system.

"You were the one who invited me here." Alex said.

"True, but we both know you could have come for various different reasons. One of which would be to join our crusade, to finish your father's work. But we both know you may also have come just to kill me. A highly foolish move and one that would not befit your intelligence. However, you have already proven you have questionable judgement. I mean you did murder your father."

"I don't have time for this." Alex said turning to leave, trying not to react to Lillian's comment despite her stomach churning.

"This is a one time offer." Lillian said. "If you walk away now you will never see me again, but my work will continue."

"What do you want?"

"Your knowledge. I am creating a weapon, well several actually. One though is causing some technical challenges and you are in an ideal position to help. Your father was working on it, but obviously he is no longer available."

"Why would I help you?" Alex asked.

"One of two reasons. Firstly, you have seen the error of your ways. You want to make amends, find redemption for murdering your father. The only way to do that is finish his work. Alternatively you just want to kill me, which will require you to meet me. If you want to meet me there is only one way to guarantee it. I need your research. Help me finish your father's weapon and after it has been released we will meet."

"Why should I trust you?"

"I have never lied to you." She reminded Alex. "I have always told you the truth and I always will. So will you join me?"

For a moment Alex stood silently, weighing her options until she finally said.

"Yes."

"Excellent. Then we'll begin." Lillian said.

"What's going on?" Alex asked when the door opened and four armed guards walked in.

"This is your first test. Your first step on the road to redemption. We will give you immunity."

"Immunity? Immunity to what?" Alex asked as the guards approached her.

"Immunity from them." Lillian said as a guard stuck a needle in Alex's arm moments before she collapsed to the floor.

**-TBC...**


	8. Chapter 8

"Here." Clark said handing Kara a doughnut.

"I thought you didn't approve of doughnuts?" Kara said.

"I don't but you like them. And you look like you could use one." He said looking at his cousin with concern.

"I'm okay." Kara said.

"No you're not. At the very least you miss Alex."

"I do." Kara agreed sadly.

"You could go and see her. I'm fairly sure J'onn wouldn't actually kill you."

"No I can't. Last time I saw her, when she looked at me, I'll never forget that look. It was like seeing me made her relive killing Jeremiah. I can't make her do that."

"Alex doesn't blame you for what happened."

"You don't know that."

"Yes I do, because I know Alex loves you."

"Even if she doesn't blame me she blames herself. She is tearing herself apart."

"All the more reason for you to be there."

"Not if seeing me adds to her guilt."

"You could trying phoning or emailing." Clark suggested. "Put the ball in her court. Let her decide if you should keep hiding."

"I'm not hiding." Kara protested before asking. "What if she doesn't get over this?"

"Alex is the strongest woman I know and the only human woman to ever put Superman in his place without any fear." He said smiling slightly as he recalled a much earlier encounter with Alex.

"Doesn't Lois do that all the time?" Kara questioned.

"No. The criticism and advice is saved for when I'm Clark." He explained. "Even as a fourteen year old Alex was not afraid to tell me, when I was Superman, that I was in the wrong."

"Did you know she broke her toe when she kicked you that afternoon?" Kara asked recalling the same event.

"I didn't." Clark said.

"Every time you visited after that she always wore boots with steel toe caps." Kara smiled.

"I'm truly grateful Alex did not have her own personal supply of Kryptonite." Clark said.

"She was so mad at you that day I'm surprised she didn't try to make some." Kara commented.

"Ignoring the fact she didn't know about it back then, if she could have made some she wouldn't have as it would have placed you in danger as well and Alex wouldn't do that." Clark said. "You know I am still not entirely sure what I did wrong that day to incur so much wrath from Alex."

"I really can't remember." Kara said. "But you definitely upset her."

"All I know is she thought I was going to upset you and jumped to your rescue." Clark smiled. "Up until that day I questioned whether I had made the right decision leaving you with the Danvers. I mean I knew they would love you and give you a good home, better than I could ever give you. But I remembered always feeling like an outcast when I grew up and like I never belonged. I can only imagine it was so much harder for you as you had known a different world. Part of me thought if you had stayed with me, even though I knew nothing of Krypton you may have felt like you belonged. But seeing how fiercely Alex protected you made me realise that you had somewhere where you could fit in. You had a new family."

"Alex has always been there for me. Even when I annoyed her. I want to make this right but I don't know how."

"Step one, you need to stay safe. Even if you are right and Alex can't face seeing you now, she still loves you and it would break her if something happened to you."

"And step two?"

"We ensure Cadmus can't get to her again. For now we trust J'onn, but if he fails then we take over."

-00

"So what is Alpha-43782?"Winn asked as J'onn entered the control room.

"A tracking programme that will allow us to find Alex."

"What exactly are you tracking?" Winn asked.

"Alex. She has a small PCB embedded on the plate in her arm. Any scan, such as an X-ray will only reveal the plate. However, once activated Alpha-43782 will allow us to track the plate."

"Wait, does Alex know?" Winn asked not believing that Alex would want to be tracked.

"No. I made the modifications to the plate the last time she got into trouble. It seemed prudent." J'onn said.

"How does she not know?" Winn asked.

"After she broke her arm again we told her she needed a better plate. So we went in and made it better., just not in the way she expected."

"She is going to be ticked when she finds out." Winn commented before asking. "How exactly does it work? Will Cadmus know it is happening."

"The PCB is passive. Alpha-43782 piggy backs on the grid and sends various signals that when Alex gets close enough to mains power will cause the PCB to return a phase shifted signal. All we need to do is track phase shifts."

"Aren't they kinda common?" Winn asked.

"They are but Alex's ones will have a particular sequence. If she is near mains power she should be tracked within an hour."

-00-

Alex found herself once again waking in an unfamiliar environment. Groaning she rolled off the bed she was lying on before wincing in pain and touching her throbbing stomach. Lifting up her shirt she saw her torso had a bandage it. She was about to remove it when a familiar voice said.

"Don't touch it. You'll risk infection."

"Henshaw?" Alex said seeing Cyborg Superman standing in front of her. "What have you done to me?"

"Like everyone else here you have had Kryptonite surgically implanted in you." Hank Henshaw said. "So if you are planning a double cross you will need to reconsider as if Supergirl or her cousin show up they will be weakened as they get close to any of us. So weakened we can kill them. And if you are thinking of removing it yourself, I wouldn't. It is in a capsule that will explode if tampered with."

"Isn't this overkill?" Alex asked, rapidly questioning her recent choices.

"Seeing how you just murdered your father, no." Henshaw said before Lillian Luthor's face appeared on a monitor.

"My dear Alexandra, you are awake. Excellent we can start."

"Start what?" Alex asked trying to ignore the throb in her stomach.

"Do you remember Myriad?" Lillian Luthor asked.

"Of course I remember Myriad." Alex said.

"Good. Then perhaps you remember who wasn't affected." Lillian said.

"Non's people, Supergirl and anyone with a device to disrupt the frequency." Alex said.

"And why was it that Non's people weren't effected?"

"The signal resonated at the wrong frequency for their physiology."

"That's right." Lillian smiled.

"You want to modify Myriad to work on aliens." Alex guessed. "To what end? Make them our slaves?"

"Oh no." Lillian said. "To send a suicide command."

"Your plan is to manipulate aliens into committing suicide?" Alex asked.

"Actually I have three plans in motion at the moment. The first is to use Myriad to kill every alien on this Earth. The second is detonating large bombs on areas known for aliens. This will of course kill humans too. But if they have chosen to share their resources with aliens they don't deserve sympathy."

"And the third?" Alex asked.

"Is not you concern. What is your concern is whether we go for option one or option two. The first city to be destroyed is National City, if that helps you choose."

"It's not that easy. Every alien is different we would need to specifically target a signal for every species. I can't do that without specimens or intelligence."

"I know. This solution is only a stop gap until option three is ready. A chance for you to redeem yourself. Your father had nearly finished a prototype. All you need to do is complete his work. Your first target will be easy as you now more about their physiology than anyone. All you need to do is use the device to kill one alien as proof of concept. After that we increase the power and change the modulation to take out race after race. So you see your first task will be simple. All you need to tailor the carrier frequency and the modulation so that only the Green Martian is effected."

"You want me to kill J'onn?" Alex asked.

"I do. Do that and we'll meet. Fail and I set off the bombs my people have planted round National City, not only killing your Martian but everyone else as well." Lillian smiled before the screen went black.

**-TBC...**


	9. Chapter 9

"Are none of you capable of following instructions?" J'onn growled when he bumped into Lois in the lobby of L-corp.

"What do you mean?" Lois asked innocently.

"I told you to stay in Metropolis."

"Technically you told Kara and Clark that. You told Mon to stay out of trouble and you pretty much ignored me." Lois pointed out.

"So you just thought you'd come to my city and interfere?"

"I'm working on a story." Lois said.

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Then I'll make sure I send you a copy." Lois said.

"What did you find out?" J'onn asked.

"How do you mean?" Lois asked.

"Your interview with Lena." J'onn said the stare he gave Lois showing he wasn't in the mood for games.

"She denies all knowledge of her mother's activities. Claims they don't get on and that Lex was her mother's favourite and the only Luthor her mother would confide in."

"You believe her?"

"I never believe a Luthor. But she didn't do or say anything that will help us." Lois said.

"So you have nothing." J'onn summarised.

"Not really." Lois conceded. "How about you?"

"We have a solid lead."

"A lead you want to share?"

"So you can tell Clark and Kara? I don't think so."

"I have no desire to see them rush into a fight they can't win. But if you don't act soon I won't be able to stop them." Lois warned.

"With any luck this will be finished soon." J'onn said. "But until then go back to Metropolis and look after Kara."

"I just have one trip to make first." Lois said. "Kara wants me to check on Alex. Don't suppose you know where she is? I tried her apartment but no one was home."

"She's unavailable." J'onn said.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"It means she has gone radio silent." J'onn explained without revealing the truth.

"Why?"

"She just killed her father. She needs time to process. I'll be seeing her soon and I will ask her to make contact with Kara." J'onn said not wanting to Kara to know Alex was with Cadmus. "In the mean time please look after Kara."

-00-

"How much longer?" Henshaw demanded as Alex worked.

"It would be quicker if you didn't ask every two minutes." Alex said.

"It would have been quicker if you hadn't murdered your own flesh and blood." He growled, seemingly talking pleasure in Alex flinching at the comment. If Alex had planned to respond she did not get the chance as the screen on the front wall flashed to life.

"Are you finished?" Lillian asked.

"No."

"What is the delay?"

"This isn't like tuning a radio. If I get this wrong it will have no effect and the acceptable tolerances are very small." Alex said. "But in a couple of hours the delay will be caused through you not giving me access to the transmitter."

"You are not trusted enough to have access to any transmitter." Henshaw growled.

"Then give me the specs." Alex said. "I need to antenna match and work out the optimal amplitude to prevent intermods. I can't do that if I don't know the PA and antenna specifications."

"I will send someone in with the specifications." Lillian said.

"Thank you."

"But I should warn you that if the weapon has not been successfully demonstrated in twenty-four hours the bombs will go off." Lillian warned.

"Then please leave me in peace so I can work." Alex said desperate not to be responsible for the death of every person in National City.

-00-

"Anything?" J'onn asked as Winn entered his office hours later.

"I have a location."

"Excellent, I'll get a strike team ready." J'onn said.

"Wait." Winn said.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think it is a good idea." Winn said despite being aware of how impatient J'onn was getting.

"Why?"

"You are talking about going in and shutting down the base."

"I am."

"All that will do is cut off a foot, it will be an annoyance they'll recover from. Plus, there is no guarantee the Kryptonite will be there."

"You have a better suggestion?"

"Yes. All their bases will have to communicate. Give me a day to figure out how and then track those communications. You can then simultaneously strike all their bases."

"Alex is with them. I won't leave her there."

"Can't you set up surveillance and if she is okay hold off on the rescue?" Winn asked. "This could be our only chance."

For a moment J'onn stood motionless as he weighed his options. Eventually he asked.

"Who else knows you are tracking Alex?"

"No one."

"You sure?" He pressed.

"Absolutely. Why? Wait, you think there could be a spy?" Winn asked.

"It's possible."

"Who?" Winn asked looking round.

"If I knew that they would no longer be capable of spying." J'onn pointed out.

"Good point." Winn said.

"Give me the location and I will find out if Alex is okay. If she is in immediate danger I will go in." J'onn said. "If she is safe I will give you twelve hours."

"Okay." Winn said typing on his tablet before saying. "I sent you the address. I'll monitor you from here."

-00-

"Time is up." Lillian announced as she appeared on the screen. "Are you done?"

"I think so." Alex said. "I just need the actual transmitter to connect up to."

"It's time." Henshaw said whilst looking at another screen causing Lillian to say. "Give her the transmitter."

Suspicious about why the duo were suddenly happy to hand over the transmitter Alex tried to figure out what their plan was. Aware Henshaw was watching her like a hawk Alex set to work whilst looking for any opportunity to use her access to the transmitter to her advantage.

Eventually she looked up and said.

"I'm done."

"I am going to ask you a question. A question that require an honest answer. If you lie or your answer proves to be wrong every man, woman, child and alien in National City will die. Do you understand?" Lillian asked.

"Yes." Alex said.

"Good. Are you sure the weapon is ready?" Lillian asked.

"I am. All you need do is programme the kill command. I advise you be specific."

"Excellent. Then Alexandra it is time to show me that change is possible. You have one task. Kill the Martian. You can make the command whatever you see fit."

"J'onn is here?" Alex asked.

"He is, he is looking for you. He will walk through that door any second." Henshaw said, "So programme the command. Once he is in here you will have ten seconds to take control before the bombs are triggered." As Alex typed she saw J'onn enter the room.

"Alex?" He asked surprised as Lillian said.

"Now. And remember what is at stake."

Taking a deep breath Alex raised the device and pressed a button.

Moments later Alex watched as J'onn's forehead frowned moments before he clutched his head. Then suddenly he released his head, stood up straight and walked out of the building. Alex then felt Henshaw's hand painfully clamp down on her collarbone before dragging her outside. The duo then watched J'onn take to the skies. When he disappeared from view Henshaw said.

"Looks like you are going to be responsible for even more deaths."

"Not so fast. Look." Alex said pointing to the sky where something was rapidly falling to the ground. Moments later they felt a tremor as J'onn's body crashed into some rocks overhanging a fast flowing river. As the body impacted J'onn shape shifted to his Martian form moments before the rocks gave way and his body tumbled down over several rocks until he ended up in the river.

**-TBC...**


	10. Chapter 10

"Mr Schott. I need you to come with me." Agent Fields said as he approached Winn's work station.

"Me? Why me?" Winn asked.

"This way." Fields said ignoring the question as he led Winn to a meeting room. After Winn had entered Fields shut the door and faced Winn who nervously asked.

"What's this about?" The question causing Fields' body to shift into Hank Henshaw.

"Wait, what? How? You're dead. I saw the satellite feed." Winn said when he saw J'onn reveal himself.

"Does anyone else know?"

"No. I don't think so."

"Keep it that way."

"How can you be here? You turned into pizza on a rock." Winn said.

"Clearly I didn't."

"Wait are you J'onn or Henshaw?"

"Henshaw can't shape shift." J'onn pointed out.

"Good point. How are you still alive?" Winn questioned.

"Alex."

"I don't understand." Winn confessed.

"Cadmus are planning on using a modified Myriad to target and kill aliens in National City."

"But every alien species would require a slightly different carrier frequency and modulation scheme." Winn said.

"Yes. Alex was told to design it to kill Green Martians. If she failed Cadmus threatened to destroy National City through a series of explosions. You need to figure out how and where so we can disarm any bombs that have been planted."

"How exactly do you know this?" Winn asked suspiciously.

"Alex modified Myriad to send a signal only I could hear. She sent a message explaining the plan and how she needed me to die, or appear to die."

"Which is why you nose dived and have assumed the identity of Agent Fields." Winn said.

"Precisely. Find those bombs Mr Schott. I want Alex out of there. We can't do that until you have those bombs."

"Where are you going?" Winn asked as J'onn turned back into Fields.

"To find several strike teams I trust."

-00-

When Maggie entered her apartment and saw a figure sitting on her couch she immediately drew her gun.

"I mean you no harm." The stranger said before he shape shifted into Alex's boss.

"Director? Why are you here? Is Alex okay?"

"I need your help." J'onn said.

"You do? Why?" Maggie asked, still not entirely trusting J'onn.

"Cadmus have planted several bombs round the city. We are getting the locations but we need to simultaneously strike to take them out."

"How do I fit in?"

"I need to use people I can trust."

"And you trust me?" Maggie asked surprised.

"No. But Alex does and that is good enough for me."

"I am happy to help, but don't you have your own team?"

"I believe my team is compromised. Until I know who the mole is I can't risk it."

"I can give you four people who would never be involved with Cadmus." Maggie offered.

"Thank you." J'onn said before adding. "One more thing. No one can know that I'm alive."

"Why?"

"That's classified. But if Cadmus find out thousands will die."

"Is Alex okay?" Maggie asked.

"No. But I'm working on it." J'onn said.

"You sure? She's stopped answering my calls and she isn't home."

"It's complicated. But try calling in two days."

-00-

"Alexandra." Lillian said as she entered Alex's room.

"You're here?" Alex asked surprised.

"Of course. I promised I would come if you got the weapon working. As I explained I have never lied to you and I will never lie to you. You have proven to be a useful asset and as such you will be rewarded. You will join our family as your father did."

"Join your family?" Alex asked.

"Become part of Cadmus. Help us achieve our goals. I will even let you choose what species to destroy next." Lillian said. "But first you need to understand the network we will use to distribute the signal. Your next test will target everyone of your chosen species in this city. After that the world." Lillian smiled. "Your father would be so proud of you. Get some rest, the real work starts tomorrow." She added before leaving with Henshaw.

"We can't trust her. We still haven't found the Martian's body." Henshaw said as he walked down the corridor with Lillian.

"I am not an idiot." Lillian said. "Surveillance will continue, but whist she is making progress we will keep her around and just in case she is turning we need her to feel wanted, which means we have to at least pretend to be starting to trust her."

"It's risky." Henshaw said.

"Without risks we will never succeed." Lillian said. "The DEO aren't sending any teams here and no one there has seen J'onn J'onzz. All indications are that he has gone. Plus his paranoia over who to trust means we are not compromised. Should that change we will be informed by our operatives. Right now we need to concentrate on the next phase. Are you ready to go?"

"It would be safer if I stayed."

"You are the only one who can get to the Fortress unnoticed. And if you are successful the alien scourge could be eradicated in less than a month. Go."

"As you wish." Henshaw said turning and leaving.

-00-

As J'onn waited with the small team he trusted he listened to the radio as Winn explained to the bomb teams how to deactivate the devices. He then listened, feeling helpless, as some of his trusted allies along with Maggie's teams swooped round the city simultaneously disarming the bombs. The second the all clear was given he ordered the other strike teams to enter the Cadmus facilities.

Silently he led his team through the darkened facility until they broke into the room where he had earlier encountered Alex.

"It's over." J'onn said entering the room.

"For National City, yes. You have just signed thousands of death warrants." Lillian said not looking over to J'onn. "The second your DNA entered this room a command was sent to trigger all the bombs we placed."

"There are no bombs." J'onn said. "We have already removed them. We have also taken control of six of your bases."

"You're bluffing." Lillian said picking up her phone and scrolling through newsfeeds. Her distraction giving Alex enough time to knock out the guard to her right and grab his sidearm, which she pointed at Lillian's head.

"Well that answers that question." Lillian commented. "Once the infection has set in there is no cure. I will remember that after Phase three has been completed."

"It will be hard to implement anything without a brain" Alex said pressing the barrel against Lillian's head.

"Alex no." J'onn said.

"She doesn't deserve to live." Alex said.

"I agree. But you don't deserve what will happen if you pull that trigger."

"You think I care?" Alex asked.

"I think you don't want to hurt Kara or Eliza." J'onn said. "If you do this they will blame themselves."

"You're right." Alex said lowering her gun earning a smirk from Lillian who commented.

"Interesting, you'll murder your father, but can't kill me. Deep down you know I am right, we need to rid this world of the alien scourge."

"He's right because killing you will achieve nothing. I won't feel better. My father won't come back to life. Killing you is an empty gesture. What I want is revenge and your death won't give me that. But killing Lex and making you watch? That would bring me pleasure." Alex said finally striking a nerve with Lillian.

"You wouldn't." Lillian said.

"I murdered my father, you think I give a damn about killing Lex?" Alex asked before walking away from Lillian who was secured and led away by some of J'onn's trusted agents.

"You okay?" J'onn asked Alex who handed him the sidearm.

"No." She said causing J'onn to hug her.

"You will be. Let's get you back to the DEO."

"I can't it is too dangerous. They implanted Kryptonite in me and everyone else you've subdued. If I get anywhere near Kara it could kill her."

"Kara is in Metropolis." J'onn said. "We'll take you all back to the DEO and figure out how to get it out of you. If everyone related to Cadmus has it then we have plenty of practice patients."

**-TBC...**


	11. Chapter 11

"The Kryptonite is out of you." J'onn said when Alex woke in the infirmary.

"I still have my stomach?" She asked looking down.

"You do. It turned out to not be so hard to get it out after all." J'onn said. "However, fortunately for you, it was embedded quite deep and Dr Hamilton is insisting you get complete rest for a few days."

"Why is that good news?" Alex said trying to move but stopping when pain radiated from her stomach.

"Because if she said you were fine I would be telling you just how stupid you were. What were you thinking Alex?"

"That I could disrupt their work and maybe stop Cadmus."

"No. You weren't thinking." J'onn corrected. "If you had been thinking you wouldn't have done it. If you had so much of a pico second of thinking you would have told me that they had contacted you."

"I couldn't have contacted you. It was too risky. They said they were watching everything. I am pretty sure there is another mole at the DEO."

"Whilst I agree with that statement, it is no excuse for you to march straight into the lion's den, without backup. I trained you better than that. Why do it?"

"The truth?"

"It would be nice."

"I wanted revenge and I thought the worse they could do to me was kill me and the way I was feeling that didn't seem that bad."

"If you had been thinking you would have realised they could have done far worse than kill you. They could have stolen your soul, like they did to your father. They could have changed you, come up with a way to force you to kill Kara. You were blinded by hatred for them, for you. You let that cloud your judgement and if I hadn't turned up you would have killed Lillian Luthor."

"So? I have already killed my father. You think I care about another death,"

"Yes I do, because you are a good person. You saved your sister and freed you father. Like it or not he was not the man you knew. If there was any part left of him he wouldn't have tried to kill Kara. I may not have known your father for long but I know he would have rather died than hurt either one of you."

"Kara can't even look at me any more." Alex said.

"Kara is keeping her distance because she thinks it will be easier for you. She is trying to protect you. If the two of you weren't so stubborn you would know that." J'onn said before sighing. "You need to rest and I promised Hamilton I would not lecture you about being stupid tonight"

"I'm glad you're not doing that then." Alex said assuming she would be in for a long lecture at some point in the future. She then added. "I'm sorry."

"I know." J'onn said. "Get some rest." With that he turned only to be stopped by Alex asking.

"How did you find me?"

"This is an elite organisation which employs some of the finest minds." J'onn said.

"That's not actually an answer." Alex said as Winn entered the infirmary.

"Hey. How are you feeling?"

"Great." Alex said sarcastically.

"Well. I come bearing gifts." Winn said handing Alex a phone. "I thought you might want to talk to Kara. She's worried about you."

"Does she know where I have been?"

"No. J'onn was very specific about how I wasn't allowed to tell her." Winn said.

"That's good. And Winn?"

"Yeah."

"Keep not telling Kara. I don't want her freaking out."

-00-

"J'onn." Clark greeted when he opened his front door.

"Clark. May I come in?" The Green Martian asked.

"Of course." Clark said moving to one side.

"Look at that, you are even using a door." Lois smiled when she saw their visitor. "I assume that means you have either very good or very bad news."

"It does." J'onn said as Kara asked.

"Is Alex okay?"

"She misses you." J'onn said. "But she is better than she was. And you?"

"I'm fine."

"Have you found the Kryptonite?" Clark asked.

"Most of it." J'onn said. "We have retrieved over ninety-five percent."

"What about the other five percent?" Clark asked.

"We are working on it." J'onn replied. "But some of it could have been surgically implanted inside Cadmus operatives. So you need to watch your step."

"And Lillian Luthor?" Kara asked.

"In custody. Hank Henshaw, however, is still out there somewhere. Winn is trying to come up with a way to track him. But right now he is untraceable."

"But Alex is safe?" Kara asked.

"She is. But she would do better if she saw you."

"She doesn't want to." Kara said. "She ignored me for days and then an hour ago sent me a message telling me to stay away." She explained confusing J'onn.

-00-

"Hey Danvers." Maggie said when Alex opened her apartment door.

"What are you doing here?" Alex asked confused.

"Well, apart from a few monosyllabic texts I've not heard from you and I was worried."

"I fine."

"Don't take this personally but you really don't look it. Just as well that I brought food and drink." She said waving a pizza box and a some beer.

"I appreciate the concern, but I'm okay."

"No you're not." Maggie said.

"I am. You don't need to be here."

"Perhaps I want to be here. You going to let me in?" The question causing Alex to glance back into her apartment before saying.

"Now's not really a good time."

"See it wasn't really a suggestion." Maggie said pinning Alex with a stare. Reluctantly Alex pulled away from the door and allowed Maggie to enter and see the carnage.

"What happened?" Maggie asked.

"I-" Alex started trying to figure out an elaborate lie. Eventually though she gave up and said. "I lost my temper."

"I can see that." Maggie said. "Why?"

"I had a chance to kill Lillian Luthor and I didn't take it."

"Because you are not a murderer." Maggie reminded her. "Besides she is locked up."

"How do you know that?"

"Your boss asked me to help find the bombs." Maggie explained. "How did you end up getting a chance to kill Lillian Luthor?"

"They asked me to join them. I pretended to be interested to get close and worked for them for a few days."

"Are you insane?" Maggie asked eyes wide. "How did you persuade your boss to let you do something so stupid?"

"I didn't tell him."

"I'm surprised your sister didn't stop you."

"She's gone." Alex said as she threw stuff off her couch and sat down.

"Who?" Maggie questioned putting the pizza and beer down on the table.

"Kara."

"What? When? Why?" Maggie asked as she sat down next to Alex.

"Two weeks. She thought seeing her would make me feel guilty so she left."

"Two weeks? Why didn't you say something?"

"Because you had already done so much."

"That is the most stupid thing you have ever said to me. We're friends. That means we're there for each other. There are no limits on that." Maggie said squeezing Alex's hand. "Where has she gone?"

"Metropolis."

"Isn't that where Supergirl went?" Maggie said before the truth dawned on her. "Oh my god. Kara is … how did I not see that?" As she saw more guilt and worry cross Alex's face she added. "Hey, her secret is safe. I won't tell anyone."

"Thanks." Alex said.

"Where's your mom?" Maggie asked.

"Back in Midvale."

"Why?"

"That's where she lives." Alex replied.

"I get that part. I meant why isn't she here?"

"And have to face her husband's killer everyday? She needed space."

"She tell you that? Or are you just reading between the lines?"

"I know my mom." Alex said.

"Okay, let me ask you something." Maggie said. "Kara left because she thought you would feel guilty if you saw her?"

"Yeah."

"And did you?"

"No."

"And you let your mom leave because you thought it would be too hard on her seeing you?"

"Yeah?"

"Noticing any similarities between that and your sister?"

"It's different." Alex said.

"Not really." Maggie said. "And for the record, next time I ask how you are, working for a crazy organisation, having two family members leave the city and annoying your boss does not constitute as fine."

"I'll bear that in mind." Alex said.

"One more question. You know you've got me to talk to?"

"I do. And I really appreciate it. I'm not sure how I would have made it without you." Alex said gratefully.

"Who does your mom have? Who can she actually talk to about any of this?"

-00-

"Alex?" J'onn asked surprised as she walked into the DEO. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, but I need a favour."

"Sure, but in return you need to do something for me."

"What's that?"

"Talk to your mom. In the last two weeks it is as if she has lost Jeremiah, you and Kara. She is hurting. She needs her daughters."

"How do you know that?"

"I promised your father I would take care of all of you. You seemed happier confiding in Detective Sawyer, Kara has her cousin and Mon-El, your mother had no one so I have been visiting her every night, trying to get her to talk, but I'm not who she needs."

"But her pain right now is because of what I did."

"Alex the only person who blames you is you." J'onn said. "Her pain is because she thinks she has lost you." He let his words sink in and then asked. "So what's your favour?"

"Will you fly me to mom's?"

-00-

"She's not here." Alex said as she jogged downstairs, clutching her stomach where the stitches were pulling.

"Could be at work?" J'onn suggested.

"It's after nine." Alex said getting worried.

"Do you want me to fly over to the lab?" J'onn offered.

"No. Yes. No." Alex said. "What time have you been meeting her?"

"Normally ten." J'onn said.

"That late? So I guess I shouldn't worry then." Alex said before asking. "What if something has happened?"

"Alex stop worrying." J'onn said taking out his phone.

"What are you doing?" Alex asked.

"Calling Winn and asking him to trace Eliza's phone." J'onn explained.

"Why didn't I think of that?"

"Because you have not slept or eaten properly in weeks." J'onn answered.

"What if something has happened?" Alex asked. "What if Cadmus took her?"

"Maybe she needed a break?" J'onn suggested. "Maybe she just wanted to get away from here?"

"Then why not tell me?"

"Because you have been so consumed in your own guilt, not to mention your suicide mission, you've ignored her."

"But you haven't. Wouldn't she have told you?"

"Your mother is an independent woman. Like her daughters. She also has a tendency for working too hard." J'onn reminded her as they heard the front door.

"Mom." Alex said. "You're okay?"

"Alex? J'onn? What are you doing here?" Eliza asked. When Alex awkwardly hung back she asked. "Has something happened to Kara?"

"No." Alex said quickly noticing the bags under Eliza's eyes and how thin she was looking. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine." Eliza said. "Why are you here? Has something happened?"

"Do you want me to go?" Alex asked, guilt washing over her again.

"Of course not." Eliza said opening her arms and hugging Alex.

Neither woman noticed J'onn leave.

-00-

"Maggie?" Kara asked looking up and seeing the detective in front of her.

"Hey little Danvers. You have a minute?"

"Is Alex okay?" Kara asked.

"You'd know the answer to that if you hadn't run away."

"I didn't runaway." Kara said. "I am giving Alex space. I'm trying to protect her."

"You don't get it do you?" Maggie asked sitting down.

"Get what?"

"Cadmus engineered the situation to force Alex to chose you or her father. They knew if she chose her father you were no longer an issue and if she chose you it would break her. Guess what they were right, but not for the reasons they planned." Maggie said. "Alex chose you. She made a decision to save you, to keep you in her life. And that cost her the unbearable guilt of having to live with killing her father. But she did that to save you. But what have you done? You've left her. Abandoned her. So you see she made a choice but her reward was to lose both of you. Alex deserves more."

"Every time Alex looked at me I could see the guilt and resentment." Kara said.

"I've got news for you Little Danvers, every time Alex looks at anyone that look is plastered on her face. The only way she'll get over it is with the help of people she loves. And that is you." She paused before adding. "I know you thought you were doing the right thing leaving, but it wasn't. Alex needs you. Perhaps it is time to remember your family motto."

"Brave in loyalty?" Kara asked.

"What?" Maggie asked confused.

"The Danvers family motto, you know from the coat of arms is 'Brave in Loyalty'." Kara said.

"I did not know that, but it sums Alex up pretty well." Maggie commented. "I was referring to the big S you wear on your chest and the whole 'Stronger Together' thing." Seeing Kara's panicked look she said. "Will you relax? Your secret is safe."

"If you know who I am you know how much I have cost Alex."

"What I know is how much Alex loves you and how much she needs you."

"Then why did she ignore all my phone calls and emails for days before telling me to stay away."

"There is actually a good reason for that." Maggie said. "But you won't like the answer."

"What happened?"

"She tried taking on Cadmus single handedly."

"She what?!" Kara asked. "Is she okay?"

"She ended up working for them for a few days during which time she couldn't answer your calls. J'onn got her out and Cadmus took a big hit." Maggie said.

"So she is safe?"

"She is. But she really needs you."

"She sent a message telling me to stay away."

"She didn't want you to see her whilst she was hurt. She's trying to protect you. But you need to ignore her and go see her."

"It's not that simple." Kara said.

"Pretty sure it is." Maggie countered.

"You don't understand. Alex knows me better than anyone. She knows immediately if I'm sad or disappointed or happy or angry. But she also knows when I'm hiding something. And if we talk she'll figure it out and when I don't tell her what I'm hiding she'll think I resent her for hesitating over choosing to save me."

"But that's not the case?"

"No."

"Then why not tell her?"

"Because the truth is so much worse." Kara said. "If I tell her it will destroy her memory of Jeremiah."

"Why?" Maggie asked genuinely concerned.

"Because the Jeremiah we knew was good and kind. Alex needs to hold onto that memory."

"Kara, what happened?" Maggie asked knowing she was holding something back. For a minute Kara sat silently until finally she confessed.

"He tortured me."

"Jeremiah?" Maggie asked.

When Kara silently nodded Maggie asked.

"Kara, don't you think that if Alex knew that it'd be easier on her? If she knew that Jeremiah died in that jungle and what was left at Cadmus was not her father it would be easier to find peace? You need to tell her. Secrets are bad. They always end badly."

"Tell me about it." Kara said bitterly.

"Alex has gone to Midvale to see her mom. You need to go there too and talk to them." Maggie said.

"Alex went to Midvale? How did that happen?"

"I laid it on thick about how your foster mom was all alone and needed help." Maggie said.

"You manipulated Alex." Kara summarised.

"I did what I needed to, to get Alex to see her mom. Your family is really special. You need each other."

_**-TBC...** _


	12. Chapter 12

"Are you planning on sitting out here all night?" J'onn asked as he sat down next to Kara who was sitting outside the Danvers' household in Midvale.

"J'onn? What are you doing here?" Kara asked confused.

"I come by most evenings to make sure Eliza is okay."

"And is she?"

"Apart from missing you." J'onn said. "So why don't you go in?"

"I don't know." Kara confessed.

"It is more comfortable inside." J'onn reminded her.

"Alex and Eliza sounded so happy, they were reminiscing, not that I listened in, but I have cost Alex so much and now she is connecting with Eliza I didn't want to take that away too."

"They would both prefer to see you." J'onn said. "And it is a long way for you to come and not to see them."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Kara asked changing subjects.

"Tell you what?"

"That Alex had gone after Cadmus." Kara explained.

"Because you would have come back and joined the fight. And with the Kryptonite it was a battle you couldn't win. You would have needlessly placed yourself in danger, which would have endangered Alex even more. I ordered no one to tell you to allow us the best chance to get Alex back safely." J'onn explained. "How did you find out anyway?"

"Maggie."

"The detective? How did she find out?"

"Alex told her." Kara explained.

"I guess it is good that she is talking." J'onn said before asking. "So, are we going in?"

"Not yet." Kara said.

"I tell you what. I'm going to go in and I will tell Eliza and Alex you are out here and they can decide if they want to see you." J'onn said standing.

-00-

"J'onn." Eliza smiled when she opened the door.

"Eliza, how's Alex?"

"Stubborn." Eliza explained.

"I'm fine." Alex said approaching the pair.

“In that case there is someone outside who wants to see you.” J’onn said.

“Kara?” Alex guessed. “Why is she waiting outside?”

“She wasn’t sure if you wanted to see her.” He explained as Alex walked straight past J’onn and out of the house. When she saw Kara sitting on the bench she approached her sister before gently calling.

“Kara?”

"Alex.” Kara said looking round. "Hi. Umm, do you want me to leave?"

"No." Alex said sitting next to Kara and hugging her.

"I'm sorry." Kara said.

"For what?"

"Running away. Abandoning you. I thought it would be easier for you if you didn't see me."

"Why?"

"Why? Because of me your father is dead." Kara said wondering how much Alex had already drunk that evening. "Every time you see me you'll be reminded about what happened."

"He's dead because of Cadmus." Alex said.

"I know, but I punished you." Kara said, seeing Alex's confusion she explained. "As someone pointed out you chose to save me and I repaid you by leaving you when you needed me the most."

"Someone?"

"A really pushy detective. I see why you like her. I'm sorry I left."

"I'm sorry I told you to stay away." Alex said hugging Kara again.

-00-

"Where's Mon-El?" J'onn asked as they sat down at dinner.

"I left him in Metropolis." Kara said.

"With Clark?" Alex asked.

"Yes."

"Your preachy, won't touch alcohol, cousin Clark?" Alex clarified.

"Yes."

"Did you set up a webcam before you left?" Alex asked.

"They'll be fine." Kara said.

"Is there something wrong with Mon-El?" Eliza asked.

"Yes." J'onn said before Kara quickly jumped in.

"No. He's just the opposite of Kal."

"By which she means he drinks, has no focus and sleeps around." Alex listed.

"He's just trying to figure out how to fit in here."

"Well, you've definitely thawed towards him." J'onn said. "I just hope you didn't pick up any of his less favourable attributes."

-00-

"Here you go." Eliza said handing Alex a mug of cocoa.

"Thanks." Alex said.

"Something on your mind?" Eliza asked sitting next to her.

"It's nothing."

"Is your stomach hurting?"

"Not really." Alex said.

"Kara's asleep, you don't need to lie."

"I'm not. My stomach is fine. It's healing like it should be." Alex said.

"Then what's wrong. I can tell something is bothering you."

"Kara's hiding something." Alex said.

"You have no idea what?" Eliza asked having already reached the same conclusion as Alex.

"No." Alex said as they heard a scream from upstairs.

"Was that Kara?" Eliza asked as Alex jumped up and ran upstairs. When Alex ad Eliza entered the bedroom they saw Kara thrashing and crying in her sleep.

"Kara, it's okay." Alex said as she went to the bed and tried to wake her sister.

"Alex?" Kara asked eyes wide, heart thumping.

"We're both here sweetie." Eliza said as she sat down on Kara's other side. "It was just a dream."

"Just a dream. Right." Kara said her voice shaky.

"What aren't you telling us?" Eliza asked.

"It doesn't matter." Kara said.

"Yes it does." Eliza said trying to hug her.

"No it doesn't." Kara said standing. "I have to go. I've cost you too much already."

"Kara Zor-El Danvers sit down this minute." Eliza demanded. The tone and use of her full name causing Kara to immediately drop back down onto the bed.

"Got to learn that voice." Alex said as she sat down next to Kara so the Kryptonian was sandwiched between her and Eliza.

"We have all night sweetie." Eliza said. "Just take your time."

"I can't." Kara said.

"You can tell us anything." Eliza said.

"Is this about Cadmus?" Alex asked. When Kara nodded Alex asked. "What did they do to you?"

"I wasn't just held in a cell at Cadmus before you arrived." Kara said glancing at Alex.

"What did they do to you?" Alex repeated.

"Remember what General Lane did to Aunt Astra?" Kara asked.

"Kara, I'm sorry." Alex said hugging her.

"When I didn't tell hi- them what they wanted they started experimenting, trying to work out how far from Kryptonite I had to be for bullets and blades to have an effect. They kept shooting and stabbing me, letting me heal and then starting again."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Alex asked.

"Because you were dealing with so much as it was." Kara said still not willing to reveal the full truth to Alex. Eliza, however, had picked up on Kara's slight slip and said.

"Kara, you need to be completely honest. No more secrets. No more trying to protect us. It's okay."

"No, no it's not. I don't want you to lose the good memories you had." Kara sobbed.

"What are you talking about?" Alex asked confused, her brain not even entertaining the possibility that her father could have been the one torturing Kara.

"It...it was Jeremiah." Kara said so softly that Alex almost didn't hear. "He was the one experimenting on me."

"Kara, Jeremiah loved you. What happened to you is just proof that Jeremiah was already dead before you were captured by Cadmus. The Jeremiah we knew was kind and would never hurt you, either of you. I don't know what Cadmus did to him, but what I do know is we lost Jeremiah the day he walked into that jungle." Eliza said.

-00-

When Kara woke the following morning she looked over at Alex's bed and saw she had gone. Quickly dressing she went downstairs and started to worry when she didn't see her sister. Going outside she felt relieved when she saw Alex sitting on the beach watching the waves. For a moment she stood and watched Alex not wanting to interrupt. Eventually though she walked over to her sister dropped down behind her and wrapped her arms round Alex. As Alex leaned back into the embrace Kara smiled.

"I've missed you." Kara said. "I'm so sorry I left you. I just thought it would be easier for you if I wasn't there."

"It wasn't." Alex confessed causing Kara to hug her tighter.

"Is that why you did it? I mean go after Cadmus."

"I don't know. I felt so lost and angry and I may have been a little drunk."

"May?" Kara asked.

"Okay, I was a lot drunk." Alex said. "After I killed dad I felt so angry and I hated myself so much. But after awhile I turned numb. I stopped feeling anything. But then Cadmus contacted me and I felt angry again. To feel anything was a relief and I wanted to keep feeling. It made me feel alive. It gave me purpose."

"I shouldn't have left. But I thought I made your life worse and I thought you had Maggie and Eliza."

"I pushed them away." Alex shrugged before falling into a comfortable silence. Eventually though she asked.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Anything." Kara said.

"When we were at Cadmus and Lillian gave me the choice to kill dad or watch you die, you said you could still see good in him. But he tortured you. You couldn't believe he was still good. So why say it?"

"I didn't want you to have to kill him. You didn't deserve that." Kara said. "I thought you'd be happier walking away."

"You didn't deserve to die or be tortured." Alex countered.

"Maybe I did. It was because of me that Fort Rozz came to Earth. My breaking the rules brought Hank Henshaw here and forced Jeremiah to join the DEO."

"Kara, Fort Rozz was not your fault. As for breaking the rules, how many did I break growing up? How many do I break now?"

"Your rule breaking didn't cost you your father." Kara said. "Your life would be so much better if I hadn't have come here."

"No it wouldn't." Alex said pulling out of Kara's embrace and turning to face her sister. "I admit that at my lowest point I thought about what life would have been like without you. No matter how hurt and angry I was when I played out those scenarios in my head there is one word that could always describe how I felt."

"What's that?"

"Empty." Alex said before hugging Kara.

**-TBC...**

  



	13. Chapter 13

"You're back." Maggie said when Alex opened her front door.

"You've really honed those detecting skills in my absence." Alex shot back causing Maggie to smile and comment.

"That almost sounded like the real Alex Danvers. Welcome back."

"Thanks." Alex said stepping to one side and letting Maggie into the apartment. When the detective saw Kara she quickly apologised.

"Sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt."

"You're not I need to be going anyway." Kara said.

"You sure?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, tomorrow is going to be a bad day."

"Why?" Maggie questioned.

"Fairly sure I'm about to be fired."

"What did you do?" Maggie questioned.

"I went AWOL and I have no story to give Snapper and seeing how he hated me before it isn't going to end well."

"Can't you cover the Cadmus take down?" Maggie asked.

"Not really. I don't have any sources and I can't keep using myself because someone gets grumpy." She explained looking at Alex.

"The point of a secret identity is to separate your lives and keep you safe. By naming Supergirl as a source when no other reporter can, ties your two identities together." Alex reminded her.

"Well tomorrow I will be safe and unemployed." Kara said.

"I may be able to help you." Maggie said. "But in return I need you to cover a story for me."

-00-

"The prodigal ponytail returns." Snapper said glancing over to Kara the next morning. When Kara didn't immediately respond he said. "No lame excuses? No pathetic come backs? To what do I owe this refreshing silence?"

"Well I was thinking-" Kara started only for Snapper to growl.

"Ha!."

"I was thinking." Kara started again. "That you aren't going to like me no matter what I do so we should just cut the small talk altogether and I'd just give you my stories and you give me your complete distain."

"Maybe you were thinking." Snapper said as he took two folders off Kara. "Although I don't remember giving you any stories."

"No, I took the initiative and found some."

"And what lame, subjective puff pieces have you come up with this time?"

"An expose on 'Bless'."

"Bless as in the nightclub or the latest drug on the streets?" Snapper asked.

"The drug. You know, how it is being made and distributed, the previously unpublished effects of the drug and the exploitation of aliens who are forced to make it or risk exposure. Not to mention the fact that Bless seems just as addictive to aliens as humans."

For a moment Snapper looked at Kara in disbelief before picking up a file.

"This is about the Luthor who ran Cadmus." He said reading the contents.

"That's my other story." Kara shrugged as Snapper opened the other file and skimmed the content.

"You have photos." He said suspiciously.

"For both stories and verified witnesses, crime reports, forensics and on-the-record statements from the police and aliens."

"Supergirl again?"

"No, different aliens this time." Kara said.

"How exactly did you come by this?" He asked suspiciously.

"Friend in the NCPD."

"Apparently having social skills can be beneficial. Think what you could have achieved if you had any." Cat said from the corner.

"Ms Grant?" Kara asked as she spun round and saw her former boss.

"Kara." Cat smiled.

"Are you back? I mean permanently?"

"No, she came back to find out why you had gone AWOL. Now if you want to gossip fine, but do it else where. Make sure you come back in an hour to discuss your articles." Snapper said.

"Sometimes I think you forget the name of the magazine you edit." Cat commented. "You are lucky you are so good at your job."

"It's skill not luck." Snapper said without looking up.

"We'll be back soon." Cat said leading Kara out of Snapper's office and onto a balcony.

"I heard about your foster father. I'm sorry." Cat said.

"How?" Kara asked confused.

"James. When you hadn't published for a few weeks I contacted him and he explained."

"You read my articles?"

"Someone has to ensure my empire isn't being discredited." Cat shrugged.

-00-

"So are you planning on going back to work anytime soon?" Maggie asked as she sat on Alex's couch that evening.

"I don't know. J'onn kinda lost faith in my judgement."

"Well I'm with him on that one. Going after Cadmus alone was not a smart move."

"So everyone keeps telling me." Alex said.

"That's not exactly remorseful." Maggie pointed out.

"I don't regret it." Alex said."We got Lillian Luthor and most of the Kryptonite. The world is safer."

"It could have been safer without you putting yourself in so much danger. Next time you think about doing something stupid, ask for help." Maggie said before asking. "Is J'onn the only thing stopping you going back?"

"No. I still can't sleep and I can't focus. I don't think I would be use to the DEO right now."

"You should go back." Maggie said. "It may help you focus. Also investigations are so much more fun when you are involved."

"You getting sappy on my Sawyer?" Alex asked.

"In your dreams Danvers." Maggie smiled, in response Alex looked silently at Maggie for a few seconds before saying.

"Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything. Being there, talking to Kara, fixing my family."

"I think you are giving me too much credit." Maggie said. "I just did what any friend would do."

"Thank you for being a friend then." Alex said.

"You are welcome." Maggie smiled as there was a knock on the door.

"That'll be Kara." Alex said starting to stand.

"I'll get it." Maggie said beating Alex to the door.

"Hey. Am I interrupting?" Kara asked, arms laden with food, when the door opened.

"No." Maggie said moving to one side. "We were just discussing Alex going back to work."

"You're coming back?" Kara smiled at Alex. "That's great."

"I didn't actually say I was going back." Alex pointed out.

"It was implied." Maggie said.

"Yeah, by you." Alex countered.

"Anyway I'll leave you to your party." Maggie said.

"What party?" Alex and Kara asked confused.

"The one you brought all the food for." Maggie said pointing to all the bags and boxes Kara had put down in the kitchen.

"These? No these are just for us."

"You two are going to eat all of that?" Maggie asked.

"Of course not. Kara will eat all of it, whilst threatening to melt my face if I touch her potstickers. Super appetite is one of her powers." Alex said.

"You don't want to stay?" Kara asked Maggie. "I kinda owe you big time for the Bless story and Cadmus sources. Dinner is the least I can do."

"Well getting the Bless story out there helps me so it is not like I don't get anything from it." Maggie shrugged. "But when Alex goes back to work you can buy me dinner. Right now you two need time so I'm going to go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"You okay?" Kara asked Alex when the door shut.

"Don't know. You?"

"The same. Although Cat came in to check on me." Kara said handing Alex some food.

"Cat Grant?" Alex asked surprised.

"Yeah. Apparently she noticed I hadn't been publishing and she didn't even threaten to doc my pay over it."

"Is she coming back?" Alex asked.

"Not yet. Still soul searching." Kara said eating.

"Perhaps we should join her." Alex said before asking. "So you still have a job?"

"I do and Snapper was on the verge of saying something not mean."

"Well that's progress." Alex said.

"I missed you at the DEO." Kara said. "And I am fairly sure Jenkins and Robbens slack when you aren't there."

"I'll be back soon." Alex promised as Kara put the food down. Noticing her sister was no longer eating she asked. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing. I just want a hug." Kara said wrapping her arms round Alex. "Can I stay here tonight?"

-00-

"I have what we need from the Fortress." Henshaw said as he entered a large room with many shadows.

"Without Luthor we won't have the resources or knowledge to use it." A man in the corner, obscured by shadows, said.

"I can break her out." Henshaw replied.

"It's too risky. Besides my lawyers are working on getting her released. Circumstantial proof along with blackmail and bribes goes a long way."

"What are your orders then?"

"Go to the Omega base and start preparations for implementing the knowledge obtained from the Fortress. As soon as Luthor is returned to us we will begin."

"And if she isn't returned?"

"Then we will be persuasive to others who can benefit our cause."

**-The End**


End file.
